


After the Rain

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mobster Boss Len, Non-Sexual Spanking, Servant Barry, Spanking, well... maybe half-sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Len is having a hard day where everything seems to go wrong, but luckily Barry is there, and he is very, very happy to help him feel better.





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> //This is a follow up to [How Not to Treat Your Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322941) that I posted a few weeks ago. Can be read as a standalone.  
> If you haven't read How Not to Treat Your Servant, here's a short summary (spoiler alert if you wanna go back and still read it without knowing the end): Len finds Barry, his servant, being raped by another man. He doesn't realise it's nonconsensual though and proceeds to punish Barry for 'cheating'. He spends the day wondering why Barry seems so distant, and late at night they have a heart to heart where things are cleared up and they start mending their relationship with sorting out that they want to be together and that sometimes they'll just be boyfriend and boyfriend, and not Master and servant.  
> This follow-up is much more light-hearted and highlights their mending and newly growing relationship.
> 
> A big Thank you to SophiaCatherine for betaing!!

Len leaned back in his chair with a groan and ran his hands through his shorn hair, wishing he could tear at it. This day really was going all wrong. Their threats weren’t working, the Santinis had gotten that big deal that Len had wanted to make, Mardon had failed to bring in that guy that had been indebted to the Rogues forever without paying, and some ass that was about to have his lights blown out had given Hartley shit for kissing a boy.

All in all, it was a really shitty day, and it wasn’t even lunchtime.

But then, there were hands on the back of his neck, pressing at the knots that had formed there with practised ease while a kiss was dropped on top of his head, right beside his hands.

“It’s gonna get better,” Barry murmured from behind him while he worked out the knots in Len‘s neck. And god, Barry’s hands were divine, every time. Len groaned and let his head roll forward, giving the younger man better access.

“I know. Just… it’s a lot at once, today.”

“Yeah, I can see that. I stand behind you all day long, Sir. Is there something I can do for you?”

Len rolled his head around a little once Barry pulled away, and gave his servant a shake of his head even as he couldn’t hold back a smile at how much better he immediately felt.

“Not really. I’m not even in the mood right now.”

There was a soft chuckle beside him, and then Barry slid right into his lap, straddling him and positioning himself comfortably in Len’s lap. “There’s more that I can give you than a blowjob under the table, you know? I could get you hot chocolate. Or early lunch. Or snacks. Or kneel down at your feet and kiss and worship your hand alone until you nearly come from that. Or I could get you expensive crystal glass to smash. Or I could present you with my ass to spank and take your anger out on. Or you could fuck me right here, of course, Sir. You know I’m yours.”

Barry had an almost devious smile on his face as he said that, but Len just felt a  l ump in his  throat upon hearing that. The last time he’d spanked Barry had gone so terribly wrong, and he still regretted not having realised what he’d done to Barry sooner. 

“You know you can refuse me, right? You’re my servant, not my slave...” Spanking Barry’s ass to take his frustration out sounded amazing right now, but he really didn’t want a repeat of last time.

“Yes, I know, Sir. But I’m offering. It’s all yours, yours for the taking.”

Len smiled self-deprecatingly and shook his head. “No really, we shouldn’t.”

He then found his face being cradled by two surprisingly strong hands, and  Barry held him tight and wouldn’t let him look away.

“Len. Stop beating yourself up over it. That day was shit, yes, but we’re dealing with it. I need you to take me seriously, okay? If I say I’m offering, then I’m offering. Don’t push me away because you think I don’t know what I’m doing. I do. I have a safeword now, and I trust you to respect it if I call it. So if you don’t want to, that’s fine, just tell me. But don’t say no because you think I can’t handle it.”

Len was sure that this was the moment his ice-cold heart thawed enough to fall in love with the cute man in his lap.

Len loved it when Barry called him Len, when for a moment, he was just Len’s lover and boyfriend, not his servant. He loved it when Barry asserted himself, reminded Len of his boundaries and firmly stuck to them. Sweet, obedient Barry who’d do anything Len ever asked him for but who also knew just what he wanted – and how to get it.

“You think you’re ready then? I… I’d love to take my frustration out on you, really.”

When that had Barry eagerly sliding out of his lap and starting to undo his pants, Len rose with a smile and pulled Barry into a deep kiss before he went rummaging around his drawers. He definitely wouldn’t use the ruler he’d used on Barry the last time, but they also kept a paddle around that made wonderful sounds, but was not nearly as harsh on Barry’s ass as the ruler had been.

Once he’d found it and turned back to Barry, the other man was already draped over the desk, fully clothed but with a bare bottom, and he regarded Len with a look that was both innocent and sinful, and the cheeky grin left no doubts that Barry very much wanted this, indeed.

“Are you going to spank me now, Sir?”

Len had no idea how he could ever have overlooked Barry’s problems the previous time, with how meek he’d been and how silent, and how he’d never even made eye contact with Len. He’d do it better this time. Much better.

When he approached, Barry pushed himself up enough so they could share a sweet kiss, and then Len  gave him a predatory grin  and pushed him back down. 

“What do you say when it gets too much for you?”

“Firewall, Sir.”

“Very good. Now, I’ll spank you until I feel better, and you’ll hold still. Do I need to secure you?”

“No Sir, I like to hold still for you. I’ll be as still as I can.”

Which wasn’t very still - they both knew that Barry squirmed a lot, but neither of them minded, so it was all right. So Len nodded and took up his position, rubbing over Barry’s soft exposed skin for a little while before he let the paddle come down for the first time. Barry gave a little jolt and a gasp, but otherwise remained still.

“Thank you, Sir. I hope you feel better soon.”

Len watched a pink stripe bloom on Barry‘s skin for a moment before he brought the paddle down again, crossing over the stripe he’d laid down before. “I’m going to make your sweet ass even more beautiful than it already is,” he told Barry, as he watched the second stripe bloom into existence, a shade deeper where it crossed over the first one.

“Thank you, Sir. If it’s beautiful enough, maybe you can take a picture later and show me?”

Really, this man was going to be the death of him. How could he be so terribly perfect? Len brought the paddle down again, and this time Barry gave a little yelp but stayed perfectly still. He was a model servant, really. Len wouldn’t want to change him for the world.

With strike after strike, he lost himself a little more, giving in to the frustration that was still raging inside him and putting it into the force he applied to the slaps. Barry danced beautifully under the paddle, trying to remain still but mostly failing, and not remaining quiet at all. Len hadn’t even asked him to be quiet this time - he loved hearing what he did to Barry. After just a little while, Barry’s  _thank you_ s were mostly swallowed up by gasps and moans, and Len just knew he’d be hard at the end of this. One day he’d get Barry to sit on his cock right after a spanking. Not that he’d ever asked Barry to… He should try it sometime. 

Barry’s moans went straight to Len’s cock after a bit, and even though Len knew by now that Barry was doing some of it on purpose, he enjoyed it every time again. Seeing Barry squirm and moan under Len’s paddle was always a revelation and a gratifying experience, and Len could feel his frustration leave bit by bit. Spanking Barry just always worked.

Barry was panting by now, but sometimes he turned his head and looked at Len and then his eyes would still sparkle with mirth and it was clear that he was still having fun, so Len would just hit a little bit harder still from there on out. Barry’s ass cheeks had long since lost their pallor and were a dark pink, and whenever Len’s hand got close to them he could feel the heat radiating off them. It was as if he was creating his own little space heater right there, and later he could make Barry sit on his lap and warm his cock with his hot, spanked ass… They sometimes did that, and it always was amazing, and Barry always managed to look so supremely innocent when someone walked in on them like that. Len wondered if he’d also manage to do that if his cock was buried in his ass instead of just nestled between the cheeks.

Len always knew when it was time to stop, knew how much bruising Barry could bear, and what colour the purplish-black spots could reach before the gasps and moans turned into little hisses and the jolting turned to flinching. Really, Barry didn’t even need to say anything for Len to know that the spanking wasn‘t feeling good anymore now. 

And with his frustration long since gone, Len simply dropped the paddle on the desk and pulled Barry up and against him, wrapping his arms around  him  from behind. 

“You’re such a good boy, Barry,” he whispered in his ear, and earned a tired chuckle for his effort.

“Mm, thank you, Sir, and thank you for spanking me.” Barry wriggled a little in Len’s arms, and then he felt the tell-tale press of burning hot skin against his groin as Barry leaned backwards into him. “Do you feel better now?”

“Much, thank you. Just peachy now.”

On one of their first nights together as a real couple, Barry had scolded Len for always lying about how he felt by saying he was just peachy, so now Len tried to tease Barry with it as often as he could. This time just earned him a weak elbow in the ribs and a cold nose in the side of his neck.

“Can we sit down for a bit, Mr. Peachy?”

Len flicked Barry’s ear in retaliation even as he chuckled, but obligingly sat down and pulled Barry into his lap again, letting him curl up and lean against Len.

“I do feel much better now though, really. I’ll still have to deal with everything, but it’s going to be alright. Everything will have a solution. Mick’s already going out to find the asshole who insulted Hartley and bring in the guy who owes us well over a million by now. How are you doing, Scarlet?”

Barry blushed wonderfully, just like he always did when Len called him Scarlet after a spanking. He knew exactly why.

“I feel very relaxed now, and happy you’re feeling better.” He snuggled against Len a bit more firmly, clearly ready to settle in for a little nap. And Len, melted inside as he was, would of course let him, and hold him on his lap while he looked over some paperwork. And maybe when Barry was feeling more awake again he’d be willing to help Len with his not so little problem in his pants…

Knowing Barry, he’d be delighted to help, and then he’d grin at Len happily for the rest of the day.

Really, sometimes Len wondered how he’d managed to get the sun itself in his life. There was no other description for Barry than sunshine embodied, and Len was the luckiest to have him. So for now, he just dropped a little kiss on Barry’s forehead as his sunshine nestled in for a nap, and then he reached out to take a paper to read over. Time to make some plans to destroy the Santinis. 

  



End file.
